Just One Kiss
by mcrs
Summary: Set after 4x16. CHAIR. Because Dair kiss is really coming, this is my version of what will happen after that. This is my first with no beta, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning, UpperEastSiders! Guess who just lost a job, failed an exam, and wore different shoes at last night's party? You are right, our very own Queen B. When you have everything, you also have everything to lose. Don't worry B, you definitely gained weight when you ate pizza with D on his loft. Lonely Boy not so lonely anymore? Why stay single when S and C already mingled? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl

Serena saw the blast while making coffee for Ben. She looked into Blair's bedroom and she found it unslept. Blair must really be at the loft with Dan. But they are just friends, she told herself. Yes, she doesn't have the right to be angry or jealous even if they are more than friends since she and Dan already ended things and she is in a relationship with Ben. Still, she must confront Blair about this.

Blair arrived at the Waldorf penthouse still in last night's clothes. Serena immediately approached her, looking angry.

"B, where are you?"

"Well, good morning to you too, S! Why suddenly spying on me. Huh?"

"Just answer me B, where are you? Are you? Are you and..? Since when did you?"

"What? You unsubscribe to Gossip Girl? Yes, I am with Dan, I mean Humphrey last night at his loft. Yes, we ate that gross pizza. No, we are not together. Yes, we are friends. Since when? Since Chuck left to fix Bass Industries and returned only to fall for Rainna and since you left to fix Ben's case and returned and have a relationship with him. Anymore questions?"

"You are not falling for Dan, aren't you?"

"What if I am? What if he is? Are we hurting anyone? Because as I can see it, everyone is happy except us."

"You got mad when I slept with Nate!"

"First thing first, I did not slept with Dan. Second, Nate and I were in a relationship when you did that. This time is different, you and Dan are not in a relationship. And so am I with Chuck. Actually, you two barely notice that we are here."

"B! Just tell me.."

"Tell you what, S? No, I am not falling for Dan. He is just a friend with a mutual love for films and books. If he is falling for me? That I wouldn't know. Satisfied?"

"Just promise me one thing.."

"What?"  
"That if ever you take this friendship to a next level, you would at least tell me first."

"Really? That's the best you got, S? How about I promise you that I will not make myself fat over pizza and fail an exam and quit a job just so I could be the Blair Waldorf that I want to be sooner so I can go back to Chuck before he would say the three words with eight letters to someone."

"B, I didn't know..I'm sorry!"

"Come to think of it, you landed me a very good idea. Maybe I can just forget Chuck and see where it leads me. Excuse me, I need some sleep."

Serena couldn't think well. She should not be jealous, she has a boyfriend, but she is jealous. She picked up her phone and dialed Dan. Dan picked up on the 5th ring.

"Serena, why are you calling?"

"Do you like Blair? Just answer me."

"Yes I like her. I do know she still loves Chuck. And I know deep inside me, I still love you. But I should move on. And I really like Blair. I will see where this would lead. Satisified?"

"Thank you!"

"This is not true!" Chuck said to himself when he read the Gossip Girl blast. He woke up late after downing three bottles of scotch all by himself. He called Rainna the whole night but she won't answer. He has a terrible hang-over when he woke up and the blast made his head, and his heart, ache more.

Chuck was very sure that the blast could not be true, or at least he was convincing himself that the blast was not true. _When two people are meant to be together, they will find their way back. _At the back of his mind, as much as he was focusing on business and Rainna, he was holding on to that line. He believes that they are inevitable. _Blair is holding on, she must be holding on. _

He needs to hear from her that she is holding on and waiting for the time when they will eventually get back together. Blair cannot see him this way, devastated. He took a bath and put on his black Armani suit. Peonies in hand, Chuck went to the Waldorf's. He opened Blair's room and saw her at her bed, her laptop on her lap and staring blankly on it. Blair didn't even noticed that he was there.

"Waldorf, thinking so deep huh?" he approached her, attempting to kiss her cheeks.

Blair looked the other way. "Bass, what are you doing here? Need help with getting back to Rainna?"

"How did you know? Of course, Serena told you."

"She didn't. I was there."

"There? Where"

"At the Venician room you set up for Valentine's day? By the way, belated happy valentine's Chuck! You must have forgotten to send me cards and flowers. Oh no, you weren't suppose to do that because Rainna is sacred, right?"

"Blair, you know.."

"I also thought, I knew that it was all game. I went there because Serena told me that you have real feelings for Rainna. I was looking for you so that you will tell Serena yourself that you are just playing around so that you can save Bass Industries. I want you to tell Serena that I am right, that we are just dealing with our own careers and that eventually we will find our way back. Instead, I bumped into Humphrey on my way to that room. Then you and Rainna came. We heard everything. I just sat there on a couch, I don't know what I should do. You know I don't let anyone see me cry, especially Humphrey. Then, he held my hand. After a long time, I felt safe, like I mattered."

"Blair, I must admit I felt something for Rainna. But it would never be compared to what I feel for you. I LOVE YOU!"

Blair's phone was alerted with a new message, from Dan. _We need to talk._ Blair, for the first time doesn't know what to do. He sure has things to clear with Dan. After that Gossip Girl blast, they must talk. _I'm on my way. –B_. She picked up her purse and her coat.

"Chuck, I'm going to meet Dan. We'll talk again."

"I'll wait here in your room. This time I mean it."

Another message from Dan. _No need, I'm already downstairs. _

"Dan is already downstairs. We will talk and from there, let's figure things out."

"I know you wouldn't want this, but I will listen. No matter how much it hurts, how it will go through. I want to hear it myself. Then I'll wait for you and we'll figure where we are heading."

Dan had exactly one plan in mind. There is no other way to sort out his feelings right now. Everything just happened too fast. They bonded over mutual love for Serena, then mutual love for films. Who knew that Blair Waldorf is really that intellectually challenging? She has the wit that he could only wish for in a girl. This feeling got to be revealed.

"Dan, about the Gossip Girl blast. We need to talk…"

"Just one kiss."

"Whaaa-at?" she stuttered

"Just one kiss. That's the only way to know if what I feel for you is real. What we feel for each other is real. Just one kiss."

Chuck is aching in his whole body. Humphrey is kissing Blair, his Blair. He wants to punch him straight in the face upon the sight. He wants to scream. He wants to drag him out of the house and out of their lives. He is scared, he is scared of what would happen now. Chuck went back to Blair's room. He said he will wait for her and he meant it. They will figure things out, _together. _

"And?" Blair asked Dan

"And the feelings of more than friendship, totally false alarm. I like you more than I can make you feel I like you, as a friend. And I will do everything in my Brooklyn power just so I will be your friend forever."

"Smart, Humphrey!"

"You actually said that, right? And, wait how about you? You didn't realize you love me didn't you?"

"Definitely, no feelings! I let you kiss me because I owe you that as a friend to let you figure out your feelings. I am very sure I am in love, and that man is in my room right now!" Blair ended with a smirk.

"Oh God, Chuck is here and you let me kiss you? What you are having me killed?" he said jokingly

"Nice one, Dan. But you can leave now. I'll see you tomorrow at your loft. Order pizza, ok? And tomorrow will be an Audrey Hepburn marathon."

"Yes! I will be expecting you, _friend!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chuck closed his eyes when he heard footsteps on the way of his direction. He knows that it is Blair's. What now? The question keep repeating on his mind. Did she chose Dan over him? How will he handle that? He couldn't breath.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"I saw him kissed you!"

"Oh-"

"You and Humphrey already talked?" his heart is pounding while waiting for the answer. He is feeling like he could break anytime. Yet, he has to stay and hear it this time. Who cares if she chose him now? He is Chuck Bass and he will do anything to get her back. "You know that I will not give you up that easily, right? That I will do everything in my power to change your mind in case.." he uttered.

"He kissed me. He figured out that he has no feelings for me. He likes me, a lot, as a friend and only as a friend."

"Oh-"  
"And I told him that the man I love is in my room right now so he needs to leave. But we will see each other tomorrow and Audrey marathon over pizza."

"Blair, I almost died when I saw him kiss you."

"And it will never happen again."

"I'm sorry for everything. I should have never developed any feelings for other girls. It's just that I have faith in us so much that I knew we will still be together. What I did not realized is that I will hurt you with those gestures. I love you too much, I don't want to see you hurting, especially not because of me."

"I love you too, it's all that matters now, right?"

"You quit your job? Failed an exam? Different shoes?"

"Because I was on a hurry to be the Blair Waldorf that I wanna be so that I can get you back before you fall for Rainna."

"And now, you still want to chase after that Blair Waldorf you want to be?" Chuck looks at her eyes, almost pleading that she will say 'No' that she will just want to be with him. But he knows that he has no right to do that. He has to let her chase after her dreams. It is a part of her. And that is one of the reason why he loves her.

"I have you, that's all I need."

"Blair, I don't know what to say. I am very happy."

"You can start with giving me the money to start a foundation that I like and then some macaroons while I am studying for my make up classes at Columbia. And maybe, snuggle up on mornings? I miss that."

"Not as much as I miss you beautiful! You will have everything you asked for I love you, I love you, I love you!" Chuck leaned in and kissed Blair. A long and passionate kiss, a kiss that spells true love. Chuck and Blair, finally, reunited. They made love like it was their first time, full of passion. They explore each other and taking in everything that they had missed with almost one year that they were apart. The fell asleep together, Chuck hugging Blair as tight as he could. He will never let her go again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chuck's phone keeps on ringing at 6am. He was too lazy to pick it up. Blair finally stood up to look at who was calling this early. If it is Rainna, she will definitely regret it. Caller ID says it is Brady . This must be important because Chuck put a note on his name regarding BI. He woke up Chuck and gave him the phone. Chuck almost jumped out of bed when he heard what Brady said on the other line.

"Spill."

"That is Brady, he told me, he'll buy BI and keep it intact until I can buy it back."

"That is great news!"

"And, I'll be selling Empire. I want a new start with you and the money I will put up on another business while I handle BI."

"You will? I am so proud of you. I always believed in you, Chuck!"

"And you are all I need to believe in myself. Let's celebrate."

"But let us go back to sleep first. It is quite early."

When Blair woke up, Chuck was already out of bed. She was disappointed. She saw him on his Blackberry, smirking. What? He is plotting this early in the morning?

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"I just bought W, and you will be editor in chief and talked to Anne Archibald and she told me you will be the new face of Girls Inc. No buts, no why. We will climbing the ladder up, together."

"How about a kiss?" Blair jumped out of bed and kissed Chuck all over his face. She was so happy. She couldn't believe that they parted just to have all of these things that they have now when they finally decided to go into the flames together.

Hello, UpperEastSiders! Spotted: B and C holding hands at Columbia. Ok, if it is B and C we are talking about, it is more than just holding hands.

It has only been twenty four hours but the UES has turned upside down. C got his company back and bought W. You heard it right people, C bought W. Why? Because his girlfriend, Queen B, needs to be the new EIC. B deserves it and is the only person worthy of the title, C just supported her. To add more glamour Queen B, she is now the face of Girls Inc., being W's EIC has its perks. Can I just tell you how happy I am that C and B are back together? Are those wedding bells I am hearing? Put a ring on it, C. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

I planned that this will be a one shot, just trying out if I have any of your interest. Gladly, there are people who favorite-d and reviewed. So I will be continuing the story with 4-5 more chapters.

Special thanks to Skaylor95, TriGemini, Devil-Bass, QueenBee10 and NoMoreStories14 =)

Chuck and Blair went back to the Waldorf penthouse after lunch. They have been literally all over each other since morning. Chuck is very happy. He can't believe how much time he wasted for Rainna. Yes, he likes her but only to distract him and farthest from the feeling that he has for Blair. He is getting lost with his own thought when he saw Blair getting ready. Blair is all dressed up, her curls are hold in a pony tail, and she is already holding her purse. Chuck is still in his boxers and have not groomed himself yet.

"Blair, you should have told me earlier that we are going somewhere. We could have showered together!" Chuck said to Blair while hugging her from the back and they are both looking at their view in the mirror.

"We are not going anywhere. I am going to Brooklyn, I promised Dan an Audrey marathon over pizza remember?" Blair said while turning her back so that she is now facing Chuck. She felt him hold her tighter as if not wanting to let go. She knows this will be harder than she thought.

"Can't you do that some other time? Or never? We just got back, I want to be with you and make up for all the times that we are apart! Pretty, please?"

"NO! I am going now. You can stay here if you want. I owe Dan this and I am Chuck Bass' girlfriend but that doesn't mean I can't be Dan Humphrey's friend. Get that?"

"Alright! At least, I can pick you up later. Just text me what time and I will pick you up. Please don't sleep and lean on anyone else's body. I saw the picture from Gossip Girl post last night."

"Fine. Pick me up but only after I texted you and don't linger around his loft as if spying on us. Ok, Bass? Now either you kiss me goodbye or I am leaving right now?" Chuck immediately kissed her.

"I love you." Chuck said to her while hugging her tight. He knows that it is enough to make her feel where she should come home to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A chilly day to you UpperEastSiders! I thought we saw B and C all cuddled up this morning to get themselves warm but why is B getting out of a cab in Brooklyn? Didn't C lend you his limo, B? Or you realized it is warmer to cuddle up in the loft with D? You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Great!" Blair muttered to Dan as they are watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. They are sitting side by side each other. Dan is massaging her arms because she was complaining that it felt hard after knocking on the doors of this loft. She was careful not to lean on Dan, she clearly remembers what Chuck said. If she wants to maintain this friendship, she should not start a fight between Chuck and Dan. Dan on the other hand is just so happy that they still got to these things- eating pizza, watch films, discuss differing opinions, blair waldorfing. Dan knows that he somewhat lied with what he told her the last night. Yes, he is not in love with her at least not yet. He was sure that after the kiss his feelings for Serena still lingers strong but he was also sure that Blair is getting to the place in his heart where Serena left. He just did not have the opportunity to tell it to Blair because after two lines that they spoke to each other, he learned that Chuck Bass is waiting in her room. He doesn't care about Chuck even he knows he can defeat him when it comes to Blair, he cares about Blair being happy and he knows that at the moment it is Chuck Bass who can make her happy.

"Tell me Blair, how are you and your _boyfriend_? Heard about him buying W and making you EIC and because of that Anne Archibald reconsidered you to be the face of Girls Inc. Falling all into places, dictator of taste?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I was scared, actually, I still am scared with me going back to Chuck but I also want to be strong and happy. If this will not work out, I know I still have other people who loves me. That is what is lacking the last time, I always thought that my world equals Chuck. I forgot that there are other people who wants and can make me happy."

"I am one of those people! I will forever be your friend and peer and not your underling." Dan said to lighten up the mood. He wanted to tell her that he wants to be more but he wouldn't spoil this moment for God's sake.

When the third movie ended, Blair texted Chuck to pick her up. But she was already sleepy. She was also tired but she was happy. After 30 minutes, Blair fall asleep and Dan could not do anything but to let her sleep in his lap. After another 15 minutes, Dan also fell asleep. Dan and Blair did not notice Chuck stepping inside the loft and standing right in front of them. True to her word, Blair is not leaning on anyone by choice but she was in somebody else's lap who is sleeping comfortably with the idea. Chuck tried very hard not to be jealous, they are just two friends who fell asleep. Nothing else. He swallowed a lump before he went near Blair and wake her up.

"It is time to wake up, Beautiful. The limo is waiting outside." Chuck said as she wake Blair up.

"Hi, Bass!" she said as she kissed him the lips and get up from where she is sleeping. "Let's go home. I need some cuddling up tonight ok?"

Dan is awake the whole time. He faked close his eyes when he saw Blair leaning in to kiss Chuck. It hurts.

"Humphrey, we are now going! Thank you!" Blair said as she kissed Dan on the cheeks.

When Chuck and Blair are inside the limo, Chuck hold her so tight, assuring himself that she is still with him.

"Chuck, why so clingy? Wait, are you jealous?" Blair asked teasingly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Special thanks to TriGemini and lucybella. =)

This chapter is short and a little fluffy. I planned to make it longer but I've read and watched too many spoilers. I think I need time to take all that it to write the next big chapter. I'll update soon. Thanks again! Xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl and the characters.

"What? I am Chuck Bass, I don't get jealous!" Chuck said defensively but he is still holding Blair tightly. Now, he put his arms around her shoulders almost hugging her. But no one can read the look on his face. Blair is giggling all the time. She knows that he is jealous. He has to admit it. She is enough with all his problem about saying what he truly feels. That is where their problem always starts. The minute that he won't tell her his feelings, she would feel insecure and they would be falling apart and they will do things that they will end up regretting. If only they would have talked about it, it could have been prevented. So, Blair is determined. She needs to hear from Chuck that he is jealous.

"Ok if you say so. I really had a good time with watching films, eating pizza, he knows me so well now, and I think I should replace Nate as my guy bestfriend, it should be _Daniel!_" Blair said teasingly. She knows where to push Chuck's buttons. She has to hear it. She needs to hear it.

"Daniel? When did you start giving pet name to Humphrey? What does he call you? Cornelia? Just the thought of you spending time in Brooklyn is already a lot to take in, Waldorf!" Chuck said this in a high tone. Trying so much not be angry, Chuck hugged Blair and put her head on this chest.

"Baby, you said Chuck Bass doesn't get jealous, especially not with _Daniel_, ooops, I mean Humphrey!"

"True. I'm Chuck Bass, I don't get jealous. I have never been be jealous…UNTIL NOW!" Chuck wants to take back the words he just spilled. It can't be happening, he is not jealous with Humphrey. That bastard, he should know where he should be in their lives. But his face did turned red, he doesn't want to look at Blair who is now giggling at him. Blair is now sitting on his lap. Her hands are cupping his face. He missed that smile, he haven't seen her smile like that for a long time.

"Nothing to be jealous about Humphrey. I call him that, I simply want you to say that Chuck Bass is jealous. Because when you hide your feelings, that is where our problems always start. I want us to be completely honest with each other, even if it will hurt. When the pain will come from what you have honestly said to me, we can figure out how to mend it. I'm sorry if I hurt you today and if I schemed a little so that you will blurt it out." Blair immediately kissed Chuck after saying this.

"No sorry necessary. I should also be more considerate that you have made a life outside this relationship when I was gone. But from now on, yes, I will be completely honest with you. We will fool and hurt the world, but not each other. I love you!"

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you are jealous?"

"Blair, I think the limo missed us. Don't you?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_I have a big secret for all of you, UpperEastSiders! We all know that D asked B for a kiss so that they can figure things out, ugh so lame and Brooklyn, but B and D found out that B is in fact still in love with our King C. But this just came in, D left his journal at a cab and guess what we found? Yes, the kiss that C saw was B and D's second. They did kiss at New Year's eve when they are all drank and B almost killed herself so that, as D wrote it, "that Basstard will come back to her. He doesn't deserve Blair. She deserves me." _

_You did tell C about this kiss, right B? As for you D, you should be getting help from your van der Humphrey clan because I'm sure that C will hunt you down. Oh wait, will C really do that? I heard that Rainna Thorpe is on your room just this morning and you did kiss each other. You told B over lunch right? _

_You know you love, more! Xoxo Gossip Girl_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the overwhelming reviews and story alerts. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

"Uhm, hello, hello, Blair?" Dan said nervously as his call was picked up after ten rings. He is so nervous. He doesn't know how to react after the blast. He immediately called Blair, he wants to make sure that she is ok.

"No, this is Chuck, Humphrey! Blair is sleeping right now. Unless you would die if you can't talk to her right now, or even if you would, she is exhausted enough so I will let her sleep instead of talking to you." Chuck said this as calmly as possible. Just the thought of Dan's lips on Blair's is enough reason for him to hate Dan.

"You two are still together? You aren't locking her up are you? Wait, can we talk. Personal, man to man talk. And please, I would appreciate it if you would not involve anyone else with this one." Dan tried his best to sound not too scared. He must be strong for Blair, he thought. He needs to be there when no one would be there.

"Ok. See you at the coffee shop near Columbia in twenty." Chuck said blankly. His fist is ready to punch Humphrey's face. This is not the way to wake him up. He noticed that Blair has one unread e-mail. His phone has one too, Both from gossip girl. He just read the latest blast. The next thing he knows, he is riding on his limo and ready to give Dan what he thinks Dan deserves. Only Blair could call him Basstard and not pay for it.

Dan is already seated on the coffee shop. He wonders why would Chuck want to meet there, if he knows Chuck, they would have met in a bar or something. Not in a coffee shop. Chuck arrived and immediately sat on the vacant chair in front of Dan. He has his angry face on.

"Why here? Dan asked.

"Why not? This coffee shop is mine too."

"Ok. So how is she? Where is she? You hurt her again with Rain—"?

"You don't know anything. And for your information, Brooklynite, Blair and I aren't separating. Not now, not soon, not in the future. In fact, we would never separate. You think I don't know that was your second kiss?"

"You know? And.."

"And I want to punch you straight in the face. No, I want to hunt you down or even sent you out of Manhattan. Don't tell me I can't do that because I can. I can buy the whole of Manhattan and you will be immediately get arrested for trespassing. Blair and I are completely honest with each other. She knows that eventually, I will know so she made sure that she will tell me that herself."

"She was completely honest with you and you hurt her again by kissing someone else?"

"It was her idea. I felt sick in my stomach when I did that. And it is not any of your business. I think it is lame enough for you to leave your journal around for Gossip Girl to find out about that kiss."

"I'm surprised you are still decent enough to talk to me and not punch me."

"I promised Blair that I will at least be civil to you, and I don't have any plan to look like the bad guy who is always willing to hurt her. I will be like that to anyone except to her. So with this fake civility, I came here to ask you one thing in replacement of all the information you got from me, quantify your feelings for my girlfriend. Friendly, like, love?"

"I like her. Bridging on loving but it will take a very long crossing of the bridge. She was there when I felt alone after Serena left. She is not as bad as I used to think about her. I care for her a lot. But no, not as strong feeling as I am willing to sacrifice anything for Serena. The moment I will see her cry again because of you, her tears will act up as gasoline for my heart to speed up loving her more. She will not know about this feelings as long as you make her happy."

"Good. No reason for me to stay here then."

"I guess."

"Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. You don't mess with something inevitable like us. I can't blame you for liking her, she is every man's dream. I hurt her too much, true. But I make her happy in a way no one else can." Chuck said this dryly as he leaves. He knew that he owes Dan a thank you for taking care of Blair when he can't and for respecting their relationship. He paid the bill and left a note to the waiter motioning that he give it to Dan.

"For what it's worth, thank you to an unlikely friend that the future Mrs. Bass found in you! –C" Dan read the note to himself. He smiled.

Blair is waiting for Chuck at the lobby of The Palace when she saw Nate. Nate is walking towards her, he looks worried. Nate waved at her and sat beside her.

"Are you okay, B? I've been calling Chuck the whole day but doesn't answer his phone. I saw the blast and I am afraid that you two will be falling apart for good after that. Is he with you?"

"Really Nate? You underestimated us. Not even his bestfriend can get Chuck put aside his feelings for me." Blair said with a smirk, she continued, "And besides, Chuck knows the whole thing. I thought he would find out sooner so I have to tell it to him myself. It took twelve rounds before he finally realized that I am only his and would not kiss any other guy."

"Too much information. But how about Rainna?"

"Well, remember our game last summer when we finally got back together? He plays the cheating basstard and I play the scorn woman. That was it. I need that to be sure that the feelings for that bitch aren't real. Chuck did it. Too bad Gossip Girl didn't saw the look on Rainna's face when I get there and screaming at his face. The scared look on her face would make Anne re-think making her the face of power for Girl's Inc."

"That it too much, B. Rainna is a good girl."

"No good girl or boy can be good if he or she tries to mess up Blair and Chuck!"

"I think I heard my name?" Chuck said as he arrived at the lobby to pick up Blair. Chuck kissed Blair affectionately on the lips ignoring his bestfriend.

"I'm here." Nate said.

"I know, man! By the way, I sold the empire. But I stipulated in the contract that you will be exactly where you are. You were there for me the whole time and you this lady in my arms, told me to give importance to friends who stay with you when you feel like the world has left you. Thank you for all the scotch and lost weekend. But I think that I am staying here to start a brand new life with the future Mrs. Bass."

"Wait, are you two enaged?"

"Spring wedding." Blair said, showing Nate her Harry Winston ring that is especially made for her.

"Nathaniel, I chose you to be the first to know. You are my best man. Now, Blair can tell the maid of honor!"

"Wow! Man, congrats! I am happy for you!"

"Serena is congratulating us too." Blair said as she puts her Blackberry down.

"I am happy for you B, I always thought it would be a Waldorf-Archibald wedding but I guess Waldorf-Bass is what is happening."

"Too much reminiscing Archibald. Another word on that and I will re-think your position as best man."

"Really? And who will be your best man, Humphrey? Oh, I need to go. See you two around and congrats again." Nate knew he pushed the wrong botton and immediately left.

"Dan is happy for us. I called him. He told me you two talked?"

"I told you we met this afternoon!"

"You told me 'met' talking to Dan is a different thing." Blair said as she sipped champagne while on the bubble bath with Chuck. She loves doing this after making love. She sits in between Chuck's legs and resting her head on his shoulders. Chuck is hugging her tightly from the back.

"You told me I should be at least civil with your friend!"

Blair chuckles and face Chuck and kiss him passionately. She kissed him too much on every inch of his body.

"Waldorf, what are you doing?"

"Just playing around."

"Well then, soon to be Mrs. Bass, can I ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"No more alone movie watching with Humphrey! I don't want to risk that mutual love for film to develop into just mutual love."

"Ok. I'll always bring you around."

"What?" Chuck said in protest but Blair kissed him again so he could not say anything more. But Blair knew this will take her a long way to make Chuck and Dan friends.

cbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbcbc

_It turns out we underestimated the determination of C and B to be completely honest with each other, UpperEastSiders. Looks like they are on their way of giving all of themselves to each other, C did put a ring on B's finger at the rooftop of the Empire State Building. They also cleared all their issues out. Poor Rainna, she has to experience B 's revenge first hand. Now Rainna knows why B deserves to be the face of power more. I heard N and S are the best man and maid of honor for the spring wedding. I cry at weddings, B and C. _

_To Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass and soon to be Mrs. Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass, please invite D, he is having a party all by himself. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl_

Chuck and Blair are already sleeping when Blair's phone rang.

It is Dan, a drunk Dan Humphrey who is whispering to himself that Blair should at least know his true feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I've been seriously aching in my whole body when I saw Dan and Blair kiss. I know, I know that it will come but it hurts just the same. I've always been the type to be over dramatic and over fanatic with a character and I tend to accept whatever or whoever it is that makes that character happy. But with Chair, it is different. I fell in love with Chair, not Chuck and Blair. I always wanted a love story as epic as theirs. I watched Gossip Girl because of Dan Humphrey, I like the dynamics of his character and he will always be a personal favorite but no, not with Blair.

And to all those comparing this turn out of events to Dawson/Joey/Pacey, which is the first series that almost made me skipped class because of how much I loved it before the ending, you are totally missing the point. If in any way GG is following DC, it already happened when Blair chose Chuck. They were frenemies then after the night at Victrola everything changed. Nate is Dawson, the one person that Blair thought would be the right one for her. And Dan in this parallelism would be Joey's bar workmate on Season 6.

Enough ranting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl! *sigh*

c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b

"Humphrey, it is 3am, what do you want?" Blair said while she walked out of bed. She doesn't want to wake up Chuck. And after she read that Dan was having party by himself, she knows that this will be a long a talk. He needs someone to talk to and she needs to be there for him. They are friends, even if they would not admit it.

"Hi friend! I just want to tell you something before it is too late." Dan said in a drunken voice. He also sounds desperate.

"Dan, you are drunk!"

"AND YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Dan's voice sound angry, almost verging on suicidal. Blair felt that he is almost dying just uttering those words.

"Yes, and you know about it. What is the big deal anyway? You told me you do not have feelings for me as much as I do not have feelings for you."

"I don't have feelings for you, then. But now, everything is different. I know what I feel is far from the inevitable thing you have with Chuck. But I am not like that. I just want everything to be simple. No games, no chasing, no scheming. Just love."

Blair couldn't fight the right words to say back to Dan. He just said it, the L word. The word that it took her and Chuck a whole year of games and scheming before they can finally say it to each other. But with Dan, it was simple. It will be easy. She looked at the bed where she got up from. There, she saw Chuck. He looks so calm and relax while sleeping. Just by looking at him, she feels the butterflies already fluttering in her stomach. Just by staring at him, she sees fireworks. And just by looking at him, she can feel the spark. On the one hand, she also remembers that he is staring at the same man who traded her for a hotel and when she was ready to forgive him, he slept with Jenny Humphrey. She is also looking at the same man who almost fell in love with another woman while she was waiting for him.

"Blair, are you still there?"

"Yes, Humphrey. And if I processed what you said right, oh no I am always right, you just told me that you love me?" She said dryly.

"Yes, B. I love you. Simple. I love you! And I am not drunk."

Blair remembered the first movie that she saw with Dan. They were two seats apart but they could not believe how much is to discuss after that. Then lot more movies were seen together. And on that valentine's day, he held her hand. He saved her when he watched a movie with her while they are on two different places. Then, he was there when she felt like falling apart. Dan was there.

"I might have love you too, Humphrey, if Chuck did not came back to me. This sounds pathetic. But you were there for me when no one else is. You saved me when I fell apart on V-day. I love the simplicity of what we do and how you always bring out the good side of me."

"aren't those enough reasons so at least we could try to work things out?" Dan was full of hope when he said this. He honestly believes that they deserve a shot.

"We did have our shot, Dan. As much as we don't want to admit it. We had our shot. Dan and Blair going to the movies, having coffee, calling each other, attending art exhibits, holding hands, saving each other, kissing. We all did that. We all did those things happily. But being happy and simple and good doesn't equate to being in love. Loving a person is accepting everything, the good and the bad, even that means you get traded for a hotel. Every time that I look at Chuck and I see the Empire, I feel sick like I wanted to vomit. But when he smiles, all the pain disappears. Just one smile and I totally forget that he also slept with your sister."

"I understand, Blair. And you also understand that I need to tell you how I feel right? That one day when you and Chuck are married and I bumped into you, you would be sure that Chuck was worth having as your husband with all the hurts he can probably cause you than a simple loving husband in me." Dan was crying a happy cry.

"You forgot that I am Blair Waldorf, I will never be simple. And yes, only Chuck can hurt me the way he can because only Chuck can make me love this way. And I want a simple and loving friendship with you Dan. Don't ever say that we do not had a shot because we did. It was one of the happiest and scheme free holiday that I ever had."

"What would Blair Waldorf do if she gets rejected?"

"I do not get rejected. But I would definitely watch breakfast."

"Would you mind watching it with me?"

"I'm ready Humphrey, phone and computer in hand. Just tell me if I need to hit on play!"

Blair and Dan watched the movie together. Blair knows that this won't be the last time. Dan is the only person who can match her taste for movies. She knows that she made the right decision. The things she did with Dan are what friends do. She thought about this while smiling and looking at Chuck.

c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b

Chuck panicked when he woke up and find Blair's side of the bed empty. He looked around and found her on the couch. Her computer and her Blackberry on the side table. He was going to turn off the computer when he saw Breakfast playing. "Why would she watch this? Is she depressed or something? Did I do something wrong?" he said to himself. Then he picked up her Blackberry, and he saw that there is still a call that is not cancelled. He can hear the soft snoring on the other line, and he saw Dan's name. She got out of bed with him to talk and watch movie with Humphrey. He also read the Gossip Girl blast before he went to sleep. Did something happen? Does she still wants to marry him? Chuck wants to wake Blair up but he is too scared that the first thing she will do is throw her out of her room and tell him that she is cancelling the wedding. He looks at her and with the mere thought of losing her is already making his eyes swell with tears. Blair woke up and looked at Chuck. He is already crying.

'Why are you crying? What happened?" Blair immediately got off the couch and hugged Chuck. She lead him to the bed so they can talk. "Chuck, what happened?" she repeated.

"Am I losing you? Are you cancelling the wedding and choosing Humphrey? Are you kicking me out now?" he said dryly but his eyes continue to shed tears. He is so broken.

"What are you saying?" Blair said as she saw that Chuck is holding her phone. She remembered that she talked with Dan all night and they watched Breakfast. She figured out that Chuck might took it the wrong way.

"Oh, Bass, you are such a baby! Come here?" Blair said cooing like talking to a baby.

"Waldorf! Answer my questions!" Chuck said nervously.

"Waldorf? I though you said last night you would be calling me Bass? I'll let that slip because it is my fault not that you woke up without me on the bed. Bass, I am not leaving you or cancelling the wedding. Dan called last night and he confessed his feelings for me. I figured it is what you talked about when you met, and you did not tell me, and I'll let that slip also."

"And?"

"And I told him that as much as we deny it, we had our shot, and it ended the minute you came back fighting for me. That as much as you hurt me, I couldn't love anyone in the same way that I love you. So I comforted him over movie then we fell asleep."

"You know that I would be spending my whole life making it up to you, right Bass?"

"I know. That's better!" She said teasingly.

"I love you!" Chuck said as he hugged Blair and the lied down together in bed. "You know I'll be in a bad mood when I don't cuddle up with you when I wake up, right?"

"Oh, Chucky baby, come here and cuddle all you want. Or even more?" Blair said laughing.

c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-b

_Morning UpperEastSiders! I just received a royal invitation to Queen B and King C's wedding. I'm expecting a spring wedding but the invite said it will be in two weeks. What happened? Just can't get enough of each other? I hear B is already changing her stationeries from BCW to BCW-B. And there are too many sources telling me that C introduced B to his associates as Mrs. Bass. You are so sweet you two! You want to know what's not sweet? A drunken Humphrey calling the future Mrs. Bass, which C might already know. But when it get published in The New Yorker it must tell something else. _

_Please to D, Chuck! You don't want your queen to have cold feet right? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After this, there will only be 2 fluffy chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you will like this short chapter!

"Blair, what it is with your Humphrey friend?" Chuck is angry. He read the article that Dan wrote for the The New Yorker about him and Blair. As much as it is an open secret among the non-judging breakfast club now that he traded Blair for a hotel, he is not proud of what he did. And he knows that it will be more detrimental to Blair's reputation. He would never let this slip.

"I don't know Chuck. Maybe he is hurting too much. I don't know. I don't know what will happen after this." Blair is crying and panicking. She is just getting her life on top back. Now she is facing another scandal. The worst thing is, it is Dan who did this to her. She trusted him so much to let him know this thing even if she and Chuck would want this thing private among the non-judging breakfast club. She is hurting too much. Blair hugged Chuck burying her head on his chest. She wants to hear the pounding of his chest so much to feel that he is there and he has one person believing him.

"I am sorry. If I did not do what I did, there is nothing to write about. The ghost of my past decision is hunting me. And you, Mrs. Bass, is getting the unnecessary low blow. I think the rest of my life won't be enough making it up to you." Chuck can't do anything but to hug her back. He hugs her so tight so that she will feel that he will stand by her. That as much as this hurts her reputation, this is also a rock bottom for him. "Blair, I will have a press conference two hours from now. It is time that I face what I did. I will stand for you, for us." He ended this with a peck on the lips.

c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b

_Hi there UpperEastSiders! C had his press conference just 30 minutes ago. I'm hurt C, you could have just texted me and I'll inform NYC about it. Anyway, my opinion counts and I am with B and C on this one. His scaly uncle Jack is the one who is heartless in this whole situation. C is mending his broken heart with his mommy and daddy issues, he can't think during that time. And B, you are capital B as in brave. No one wrath with your King C, right? But just work together next time, individually each one is a force to be reckon with but together you two are simply invincible. I'll be reporting live on your wedding! _

_And as for you Lonely Boy, I don't think you even have a friend in Queen B now! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl_

c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b-c-b

Dan read the blast. He is not ashamed of what he did. He knows that he has Blair's best interest at heart. The only thing that can make all the past be in the past is when they face up on what they did. If Blair and Chuck really love each other that much, they would first think of each other and not their reputation or business. Dan knows he succeeded. When Chuck owned up to what he did, everything just fell into place. The Bass Industries' executives take the scandal on a positive note. They now know how much that business meant to Chuck. And Blair's reputation was salvaged after Chuck admitted that he schemed so that Blair would do it. And in the end, they are both victims of Jack Bass. All the lows and hits now are on Jack. Dan received a message from Blair.

"I can see things clearly now. You are smarter that what you want the world to see. Explained everything to Chuck. Thanks! –B"

"You know, Waldorf, I can't still believe you've come to know me that well. We really must be friends. –D"

"Erratum: (future) Mrs. Bass! And I'll see you tonight? C would play around with N, we can bond over mutual love for fims. –B"

"Okay. I'll have 500 Days of Summer on. See you! –D"

"And pizza. See you! – BCW-_B_"

Dan just smiled. Who would think that Blair Waldorf soon to be Bass could be his friend. He needs to prepare for this tonight though. This may be the last time that he will be with her alone. Just that thought, he smiled more.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, sorry for the delayed update! Few hours after my last update, I got a news that I got accepted to the law school that I have been eyeing for a while now. I know this is personal and you probably would not care, but I got consumed with anything connected to being a law school freshman stuff.

I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Thank you so much! This will be second to the last chapter. And, have you guys watched or read about 'The Philadelphia Story'? I think that is how it will work out for Chuck, Blair and Dan. Just saying! =)

It is a beautiful morning. The weather is just right. It is exactly 3 days before the wedding and Blair woke up knowing this fact. She is quite disappointed when she woke up alone. Chuck stayed at Lily's home last night. He said that they need to talk about business because he will be taking two weeks off for their honeymoon. But Blair knows that Chuck's meeting with Lily is a lot more than that. Chuck needs to talk his feelings out. And aside from her, Blair knows that Chuck can only speak his heart and mind with Lily. Then she remembered that she might not be spending the night with Chuck later too. He has this scheduled fooling around with Nate, one last time before he becomes a married man. Yes, they are getting married and that makes it all okay. She smiled. And then her phone rang.

"Good morning, Beautiful! Did I wake you up? Or you didn't think of calling me first to start your day?" Chuck said on the other line faking an upset tone.

"Hi, Bass! I just woke up 3 minutes before you called and I was about to call you but I got disappointed that you weren't in bed with me. You know how much I love morning cuddles."

"My bad, Bass. I should have gone there sooner," then Blair heard footsteps then saw Chuck at the door of her bedroom. "I'll make it up to you, my Queen B."

Blair run into Chuck excitedly, even child like. She feels like she hasn't seen him for a year when it has only been eight hours. Chuck kissed her in the temple, then on the cheeks, then on her lips. Blair folded her legs around Chuck's hips while hugging him so tight. Chuck carried her to the bed then looked at her in the eye.

"My baby missed me so much!" Chuck said this as if really talking to a child. "How do I make it up for not waking up beside you?"

"You already saved yourself by showing here right now! Can you bring me to the loft after our breakfast? I feel like showing Humphrey that I will be officially running around using the limo in three days."

"Of course. You know I also have this thing with Nate, right? And I trust you. I trust us. I us this wonderful love we have for each other."

"If you only said that earlier, we have not wasted a whole year of making out and more." Blair said seductively. "But, I would not want this relationship any other way."

"So what do you like for breakfast, other than me?"

"If you are not on the menu, I would just stick with coffee. "

"Done. Dorota will be setting up breakfast downstairs. "

"Have I told you that Nate is now going out with Rainna? They seem to work out and they really like each other. She will.."

"If you are telling me that she will be on the fooling around ceremony with Nate later, I am telling you Basstard that you will be spending the whole day with me and Dan on the loft. I think you are way hotter than Nate after getting drunk and I would not risk Rainna seeing that."

"You look hot when your jealous. But I am telling you that she will be going home to Chicago today so it will just be me and Nate." Chuck said with a peck on the lips. "Let's go and shower."

"Great idea, Mr. Waldorf"

"Now, Nate is right! I am totally whipped." As Blair heard Chuck admit this she was laughing and leading Chuck to the shower.

Cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-

Dan is waiting for Blair in his loft. This will be the last time that he will be with her before she gets married. Blair told her that the only thing changing is her last name but she will still be the same and they can still be friends. But Dan knows that this will be quite impossible. Chuck Bass would allow it but not as often as he would want to.

So, Dan made sure that today will be special. He chose "500 Days of Summer" because he believes that they are Tom and Summer. As cheesy and as lame as it may sound, he was the only who thought of their short time together that they are meant for each other. He set up a projector, which he borrowed from Lily, in front of the couch where she fell asleep on his lap. He decided that he will give her white roses so that he will have his own trademark flower that hopefully Blair will remember him whenever she will a white rose. Lastly, there is a balloon saying "Congratulations!"

He ordered pizza, burger, fries, and ice cream. These are the un-healthy and un-UpperEastSide food she enjoys eating but wouldn't admit it. Then there is a cold champagne to complete the whole celebratory mood. His friend will soon be marrying, the woman he wants not to be his friend is marrying another man soon.

"Humphrey, this is great. Still, a little lame but I am touched that you did this for me!"

"Glad you liked it, Summer!" Dan said teasingly.

"First, where did you get this expensive projector? Second, don't make me your Summer." Blair then pressed the remote and the movie started playing.

_This is not a love story, but a story of boy meets girl…._

"I did not see that coming. Very appropriate."

"Dan, you did call me Summer so don't make me believe that you didn't see that one coming. Thank you!" Blair said calmly. She knows that Dan is a great choice but love isn't choosing. You can't choose love, it choose you.

"I know. And I will be forever be thankful for that one holiday that Serena and Chuck left because we found each other. And even if it did not worked out romantically, I had you as my friend, that would be more than enough."

"You should go fight for your Serena, Dan. I know that deepest down inside you, it is still her."

"You are the one who told me that I should not be too much available for Serena. I know that my feelings for her will always linger. But I want her to be the one fighting for me. I want her to choose me because she choose me and not because I am the only available option. I want Serena to realize that we are inevitable. Wait, did I just mocked Chuck Bass? I feel like washing my tongue for saying that" Dan left a heartily laugh.

"You are right, Serena should realize that and I know that she will, soon. And may I remind you that you are talking about my future husband."

"He really is so lucky to have you!"

"And I am lucky to have him, too. I know that not many people see him as the romantic but he is. And he carries me. He hurts me, yes, but he is the only one who can mend the bruises and pieces of my heart. I can't imagine living without him. I know that our relationship has always been complicated but for us it is us. If it would be simple then it would not be Chuck and Blair"

"After that speech, I fell in love with you Waldorf!" Dan sort of mean it but he said it jokingly, because he knows where Blair's heart is and he would not want to be the one taking her happiness away from her. But, he also now realizes that it will forever be Serena. Serena is her one true love. He may fall in love many times but it will always come back to her.

Then, Dan feel Blair leaning on his shoulders.

"Hey, Miss are you trying to get me killed? Chuck would definitely kill me or send me out of New York."

"Chuck trusts me. And I am just enjoying the moment. I promised him I will not lean on other men's shoulder but I'll tell him that this is an exception because you made me knew.."

"Knew what?"

_Summer: What I was never sure of with you._

"Well. It kind of fits in my statement. Seriously, You are such a good guy, intelligent, film buff, art-sy, and semi-handsome, but I would always choose Chuck no matter what."

"Like I will always be there for Serena, like now, Oh, Serena why are you calling? Where? I'll go there, right now!"

"What happened to you waiting for her to fight for you?"

"She just did. And unlike you and Bass, we don't wait for one year for an I Love You. She realize what I want her to realize and we will be trying. Come on, I'll bring you home!" then a knock.

"Hey I am just picking up the future Mrs. Bass!" then he entered the loft and kissed Blair.

"What happened with Nate?"

"We enjoyed ourselves but we decided to retire early. He told me how annoyingly whipped I am when I told him I can't sleep two straight nights without you."

"Ehem. Maybe you two can continue that at your penthouse. I am really in a hurry, I need to catch that subway to get to Serena asap." Dan said conscious about the time.

"You can ride with us in the limo." Chuck said as he steps out of the loft while Blair went back inside to get her purse. Blair and Dan looked at each other while hearing it. But nevertheless, Dan ride with them. The whole trip is surreal and calm. Blair is holding Chuck's hand all the time while constantly bantering with the nervous Dan.

When they arrived at the Waldorf's penthouse, Dan is so excited and get off the limo first.

"You go ahead, Dan, we will be heading somewhere else. Kiss Serena good night for me, well that is kinda gross, just tell her good night. And please, stay away from my side of the room and my sheets."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, BCW, B?"

"See you in our wedding."

Dan smiled at Chuck and nodded.

Cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-cb-

_Looks like C and D finally made peace with each other. And, I was told that today they will be double dating with B and S. Love really makes the world goes round? I'll see you at wedding tomorrow. You know, you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and responses you guys did for my story! Whether you are shipping Chair, Dair, Derena, the fact remains that we all love Gossip Girl. I am personally praying for a Chair ending on the show, but we can always write our own endings and our own endings will the ones that will matter in our hearts.

This is will the final chapter! Again, thanks so much. Especially to QueenBee10 and TriGemini who reviewed for every chapter. Much appreciated!

_A lovely day for us all, UpperEastSiders! Today, we shall witness the wedding of the decade, that of Queen B and King C. Have I told you how much I am rooting for this couple? They are a match made in hell but they are so good together that they climbed up together to heaven. I guess the formula for an epic love story would be giving your V-card to your ex-boyfriend-of-twenty-minutes' best friend + whole of year of being stubborn enough not to say the three words with eight letters + whoring your boyfriend for a speech + whoring your girlfriend for a hotel + sleeping with lil J + getting shot at Prague + fake civility and hate sex + promising each other of finding a way to be back + short stint with a Thorpe and a Humphrey + Gossip Girl blasts. Whew! That is quite a lot of math. What I don't want adding in here are your cold feet C and B, so let's get this wedding started. I'll be live streaming, with tears! _

_Spotted: Best man N alone, Rainna still is in Chicago or you two did not worked things out? Maid of honor S looking so fab with D pecking her lips every time. See, you belong together! And is this real? Lil J is here! Heard that B forgave her to start a brand new life as BCW-B. Awww! But she required J to give up her QueenB ambitions. But why are N's eyes all glued to Lil J, must be because Lil J's eyes are all on N also. _

Blair walks down the aisle in her Eleanor Waldorf original wedding dress. It is pure white, accented with real diamonds. The dress is strapless so it shows Blair's shoulders and the Erickson Beamon necklace that she insisted wearing. Her curls are hold up showing her nape which Chuck always adores. Harold walks down with her. Blair is shedding happy tears.

Chuck is waiting by the altar. He is wearing a white suite also and custom made by Eleanor. The only accent in his outfit is the purple purple bow tie that he is wearing. Nate, taps his back while smiling a happy smile. Chuck Bass is crying.

When, Harold handed Blair to Chuck, the moment is picture perfect. Harold kissed her daughter one last time before she becomes a Bass. Chuck shook Harold's hand before he hold Blair's. Chuck and Blair smiled at each other and their eyes saying that they will never let go this time. It is not the perfect arrangement of the place, nor the presence of everyone they love, it is them together and getting married that made Chuck and Blair's hearts melt. This time, there will really no turning back.

Now, it is time for their wedding vows.

Blair: Chuck, you did the hardest thing you could when you opened up and said that you love me and you said that from that moment on, there is no turning back. Most people only saw my suffering because you always make me look perfect. I cannot promise you that there will be no more games and scheming because I know there will be a lot coming our way but what I will promise you is that I will always hear you out this time. It doesn't matter if we hurt each other, what matter is we mend the bruises together. I've said this 3 years ago, I love you so much that it consumes me. You can't turn your back now because I will hunt you down and never will I sign any divorce paper. (The crowd including the bride and groom is laughing while tears are falling down.) Seriously, it wouldn't be my world without you in it.

Chuck: Waldorf-Bass, I can't wait to make that official. I can't wait to seeing every letters you will receive to be addressed to our home with Waldorf-Bass in it, or to go home every night knowing that it is you who I will go home to. I can't wait to start a family with you. On my lowest points, you are the only who stayed, you have always been my family. I will not say sorry anymore because that means dwelling on the past again. I want to concentrate with now and with my future with you. It took me one year to finally admit and say I love you, but I will give the rest of my life proving that to you. I cannot promise you no scheming and no games also because those are part of who we are individually and who we are together. What I promise is that I will stand by you through anything, the bad things that we can do and through the worst thoughts we will ever have. And today, I give you my heart, my name Bass and everything that comes with it. You have to kill me first before you can make me turn my back on you. I'm Chuck Bass..and I love you!

And as the ceremony unfolds, they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass. The kiss is sweet and passionate and full of love. Nate and Serena couldn't stop crying, they were there every step of the way that leads to this epic event.

The reception ceremony is passing by but Blair and Chuck are not paying attention. They are so happy that they only think about themselves. There are constant pecking on the lips, hugging each other tight, whispering on the ears and staring at each other until the whole crowd just disappears. The guests notice it but how could they complain to the power couple of the Upper East Side? And besides, today is their day. Then, it is time for the first dance of the married couple.

Chuck picked out the song Collide by Howie Day.

_The dawn is breaking__  
__A light shining through__  
__You're barely waking__  
__And I'm tangled up in you, yeah___

_I'm open, you're closed__  
__Where I follow, you'll go__  
__I worry I won't see your face__  
__Light up again_

"You are the most beautiful bride that I ever seen! I love you!"

"I think that is the 100th time you told me that today." Blair said giggling.

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills my mind__  
__I somehow find you and I collide_

"I will never get tired of our morning cuddles, even our scheming. I love you, Chuck Bass!"

_I'm quiet you know__  
__You make a first impression__  
__I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

"You think you made the right decision being my wife?"

"I know I made the best decision. And you?"

"The only thing I would consider."

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills my mind__  
__I somehow find you and I collide_

"How many children would you like, Bass?"

"2. That would be enough. I still need to maintain my figure."

"But you are perfect in my eyes always."

_Don't stop here__  
__I lost my place__  
__I'm close behind___

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills your mind__  
__You finally find you and I collide___

_You finally find you and I collide__  
__You finally find you and I collide__  
_

"You know, we have to catch our flight to Tuscany. What do you say we get out of here?"  
"So long as you would not stood me up again, _husband!" _Blair said teasingly

"That's why I chose to have our honeymoon there so that I can erase all the bad memories that comes with Tuscany."

Blair and Chuck went to Serena and Nate for a picture. NJBC don't do sentimental but tonight is a night of firsts. The first shot is a traditional one, Blair and Chuck at the middle and facing each other. Serena is on Blair's side, smiling her it-girl smile. Nate and his puppy dog smile is beside Chuck. Blair requested for a second picture. This time, she and Serena are looking at each other with pouty lips while smiling at each other at the center. He instructed Chuck to put his elbow on Serena's shoulder and do not look directly at the camera and just smirk, not smile, on the count when the camera snaps. And Nate was instructed to hug Blair from the back and just smile his usual smile. Then Chuck and Blair go and catch their flight.

Tuscany was salvaged from bad memories. Chuck and Blair did the normal things that tourist would do but since they are honeymooners and they are Chuck and Blair, more time is spent on their suit and ravishing each other. One morning when they are having breakfast, they received the e-mailed copy of their wedding pictures.

"Look, I like this picture so much! I'll have this framed." Blair said

"Yes! I agree, but Mrs. Bass, why this pose?"

"Because this is how we will always be. Me and Serena, always trying to take the spotlight but still loving each other, you secretly protecting your sister's back, and Nate always loving me from the sidelines."

"Nate always loving you?" Chuck asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, because he will always be my brother. That is what I realized. Even when we are together, he loved me and will always love me as his sister. Maybe because he knows you and I will end together."

"That is just how I wanted him to feel about you!" Chuck said while looking at the next picture, he thought that the picture with Nate and Serena is the last picture but there is still one, so he asked "Really Blair, a solo picture with Dan?"

"I just think it is appropriate. I had a solo picture with my sister Serena, my brother Nate, and with my unlikely best friend Dan."

"Can you give me just one kiss to make me think that these are all real. That I really changed your last name into Bass?"

"Just one kiss? I think you'll want more."


End file.
